


Prince Malfoy

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - Drarry [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family History, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is sifting through old scrolls, looking over his family history when he discovers he is the hereditary prince of a long lost royal bloodline. Unfortunately, it's not quite what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Malfoy

“I’m a prince!”

Harry looked up from his herbology book, frowning at his husband who had sat pouring over geneology parchments for the previous two days. Since they had decided to embark on this insane idea of toying with conception potions, it was all Draco seemed to do aside from brewing the potions for their experiments. “Merlin’s beard…” Harry muttered. “If we succeed, my children will be related to Snape!”

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. “No. Not a Prince,” he said, sorting through the parchments quickly. At last he found the scroll he was looking for and moved to lean over the side of Harry’s chair. “I’m actually a prince. Royalty, Harry.”

The former Gryffindor took the scroll and looked it over, his book abandoned in his lap. Green eyes followed the various branches until he couldn’t make head nor tails of it all. “What exactly am I looking for?”

Draco gave him a long suffering sigh, and with one long, pale finger pointed to a branch of the illustrated tree. “See that. I’m a prince. Says so right there.”

Harry squinted, bringing the scroll closer to his face. “Draco?”

“You should consider yourself lucky that one so noble and mighty as myself has settled for such a common, lowly peasant such as yourself.”

“Dragon?”

“What?”

“Are you sure you want to tell people about this?”

Draco looked down to meet Harry’s eyes. “Why wouldn’t I? I’m royalty, and when you bear my young, they will be as well. You may call yourself my consort if you wish.”

Harry shook his head and tried not to laugh. He didn’t do a very good job, as a few chortles escaped him.

Pale cheeks tinged pink in annoyance as Draco ripped the scroll from his husband’s hands. “You should take a more serious interest in our pedigrees, Prongslet.”

Harry smirked, picking his book back up and finding his place again. “You should take a closer look at that scroll. You wouldn’t be boasting-“ He stopped talking when he heard a horrified shriek close by.

“I’m the last prince of the  _Meliae_?!”

“It’s not so bad,” Harry said from behind his book. “Some obscure country no one’s ever heard of. Or some kingdom that no longer exists.” He hid his smile. “You can tell people you’re descended of ancient kings or something. You’ve always wanted to be a royal.”

“Harry… it’s not a place,” Draco hissed. “The Meliae is a _Creature_.”

Harry lowered his book again, turning some to look at Draco who was glaring at the scroll as if it had done him a personal offense. “Like veela, right? That’s not so bad. Fleur-“

“Nymphs, Harry,” he hissed again. “I’m prince of a bloody line of obscure, ineffective nymphs!”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Now do you see why I don’t pay much attention to those things?”

“Not that it matters… Alright, it **does** matter. To me. But according to this, I’m _not_ a pureblood. You may not care, but I do! Nymphs… you can’t get nymph blood without someone messing around with muggles along the way!”

“It’s really not that big a deal, Draco.”

“Oh? Really?” He threw the scroll down, letting it roll across the floor tiles as he retrieved another from the desk. He returned to Harry, holding it in front of him and pointing to another obscure branch of some other family tree. “Take a look at this!”

Harry reached for the second scroll and looked it over, knowing that if he didn’t Draco would only thrust it into his face anyway. “Again, what am I…” He trailed off, seeing his own name at the bottom. He followed the branches backwards. “You stole this from my vault!”

“We’re married, scar-head,” Draco snapped, using the insult-name he tended to fall back to when he felt Harry was being intentionally difficult. “What’s yours is mine and all of that. Look. Where the Blacks come into your family history.”

“…So? All pureblood families were distantly related in some way. Common fact.”

“Harry,” he said most seriously. “That’s what I’m trying to tell you… The Blacks… They’re not pureblood. It’s so far back they forgot all about it. Or they covered it up. Or something. But… We’ve both got… creature!”

Harry rolled up the scroll and reached out with it to poke Draco in the chest, giving him a very annoyed look. “Draco, it doesn’t matter. So long as our kids have ten fingers and ten toes and are perfectly healthy they could be kings and queens of the imaginary Cauldron Cake Islands for all I care. The chance of any children of our's, actually inheriting the whole creature thing is slim to none. Besides, you can still boast about being a prince or something. You don’t have to tell people you’re prince of the mythical sex creatures that lure muggle men to their doom.”

“Those are sirens, you idiot,” Draco huffed, then stared wide eyed. “What if-“

“No. Draco, you’re not going to spend another three days sorting through family trees for half the wizarding world!”

He fell silent for a few minutes, spending that time well by straightening his desk. Then, finally, “Harry, do you think there’s some sort of council or something where I can assert my royal authority?”

“You’ll be asserting your royal authority in the guest room tonight if you keep that up, Prince Malfoy.”


End file.
